


The Stars Aligned Just For Us

by Adelinea



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelinea/pseuds/Adelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Aligned Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr: http://ewmartin.tumblr.com/post/75424295822   
> (Sorry I saw it and I just had to)

Hamish Watson-Holmes sleepily rubs his eyes open as he yawns widely. Sitting up in his bed, the three year old sniffles and clutches the arm of a stuffed bear at his side. The night pours into his room, stars twinkling delightedly at the young boy, calling for him to stay up and play. He looks outside his window and then turning to his clock on the nightstand, sighs a sigh that is much too old for a boy his age.

 

This is the third time he's woken up tonight.

 

Swinging his legs off the bed, he wiggles his feet into his grey elephant slippers and pads across the room and out the door. Dragging Teddy along by the arm, Hamish yawns once again as he shuffles down the hall towards the door with the knob that's still too high for him to reach. He almost doesn't notice a light coming from the living room. 

 

The door's slightly agape and soft noise is emitting from within.

 

Hamish yawns for the third time and scratches his belly as he changes direction to the light which is surely his papas.

 

Nearing the door, he puts his small hand against the door and is about to push it open when he catches a glimpse of what's inside.

 

Music is playing. Delicate, beautiful, wonderful music. It’s unhurried and elegant and graceful and it feels like warmth in a cold room. Though he's only three, Hamish knows what the violin sounds like. He's not stupid. Papa's played it all the time while Daddy sits on the sofa and smiles.

 

Other insramunts (he can't pronounce that word yet but Daddy's still teaching him) play alongside the violin and it sounds pretty. A single lamp is turned on in the corner and a soft glow is cast on all the variety of oddities lying around, and they seem golden. The curtains are thrown open and same as in his own bedroom, the stars are out. But instead of laughing loudly and jumping around, they seem to only be smiling gently. Hamish isn't quite sure why.

 

But somehow he knows that they don’t want him to disturb the peace. He feels as if he’s looking into a whole different world.  

 

Papa and Daddy are standing in the middle of all the papers and mess, their hands interlaced together. Hamish watches from the sliver of the doorway as they sway slowly together, keeping in time with the slow, soothing music.

 

Foreheads pressed lightly against each other, Daddy has his eyes closed and a small smile makes him look ten years younger. Papa mirrors his expression but he has his eyes open, watching Daddy with tenderness etched in the crinkles on his face that Hamish knows is reserved only for Daddy.

 

Papa’s wearing his favorite plum dress shirt that’s gotten worn after all these years and Daddy has a comfortable looking jumper on. The beige and the purple complement each other, but Hamish certainly doesn’t care about what his papas are wearing while there’s so much more to look at. A navy blue sky peek in from the background and he’s glad that the stars are there to watch over his papas while he’s sleeping.

 

Teddy hangs limply at his side and Hamish looks down sharply at him, shushing the bear for talking while they're spying.

 

The music plays on. Daddy and Papa continue to sway.

 

Then Daddy murmurs something and Hamish presses his ear against the space to hear what he said. But it's too quiet. The only thing he has to go on is that Papa chuckles and dips his head to press his lips into Daddy's hair.

 

Daddy smiles wider and Hamish wants to know why sometimes grown-ups become bitter and scary trying to find someone to make them smile like that. And how his papas got so lucky.

 

Through the crack, he looks towards the window again and he swears that a star winked at him.

 

He looks back at Papa and Daddy.

 

They look so happy.

 

Hamish wants to be happy like that when he grows up. He clutches Teddy's arm tighter.

 

Daddy whispers another thing and Papa grins, bending down to kiss him. He sees them stop dancing and Daddy wraps his arms around Papa's neck while Papa's arms go around Daddy's waist and Hamish watches them both smile into the kiss.

 

Yeah, he'd like to be happy like that when he gets old like them.

 

Hamish tugs on Teddy's arm, telling him it's time to go and leave their papas to be happy. The boy and his bear walk back to his bedroom with blue walls and climb into the now cold sheets. Hamish falls asleep dreaming of happiness with the night watching over a small family and their little flat on Baker Street.

 

\--

"I love you." John whispers.

 

Sherlock kisses him.

 

"I love you too."

 

The night stretches on.

  
\--


End file.
